Irritação Passional
by Doris Black
Summary: Ele tinha clara consciência que gostava do outro, no entanto não entendia o motivo exato do por que disso, se parasse para contar os pontos negativos e positivos dele, com certeza os negativos ganhariam em disparada. SuiJuu


▪ Naruto não me pertence.

**- Irritação Passional -**

"_Entre por essa porta agora_

_E diga que me adora_

_Você tem meia hora_

_Pra mudar minha vida."_

**(Adriana Calcanhoto, Vambora)**

Se a situação não fosse tão angustiante, Suigetsu poderia até rir.

A sua sorte era que, mesmo morando no 8° andar daquele prédio e tendo mais quatro andares acima deste, era tarde o suficiente para a maioria dos seus vizinhos estarem dormindo, assim o privando de perguntas e fofocas posteriores sobre o jovem de cabelos lisos e azuis, já considerado delinqüente por muitos dos moradores daquele prédio, está parado ao lado da porta aberta do apartamento usando apenas uma calça de moletom branca e tendo a sua frente, a uns poucos passos da porta, um ruivo de cabelos espetados que ofegava de leve, usando uma calça jeans preta, tênis e camisa social branca meio amarrotada.

Eles estavam nessa posição se encarando a cerca de 5 minutos.

Na verdade já fazia um pouco mais de 7 minutos, Suigetsu contava mentalmente, tentando manter a boca fechada.

Hozuki Suigetsu encarava Satoshi Juugo, seu melhor amigo durante o ginásio, colegial e agora, faculdade.

Haviam tido uma discussão mais cedo, e mesmo que essas discussões fossem frequentes e que quase sempre terminassem com um Suigetsu irritado e contrariado, e um Juugo indiferente, ainda que com mínimo sorriso no canto da boca, elas nunca tinham importância suficiente para abalar a amizade dos dois.

O Hozuki sempre foi muito animado e ativo, enquanto Juugo era mais introvertido e contido, mas isso não impediu o azulado de começar a se sentir _estranho_ em relação ao outro, e à medida que ele juntava as pequenas peças e associava uma coisa _estranha_ à outra, foi entendendo e tentando arrumar tudo dentro de si, não pretendia contar ao amigo o que sentia, não por enquanto pelo menos, mesmo que algumas coisas que o ruivo falava ou fazia te dessem esperança, ele simplesmente concluía que aquilo era tudo coisa da sua imaginação muito fértil e fantasiosa.

Juugo havia vindo correndo, isso estava claro pelo estado em que se encontrava, por isso Suigetsu pacientemente esperou ele voltar a seu estado de calmaria habitual, mas paciência não era algo que ele tinha de sobra.

Na verdade sua cota era bem pequena.

Hm... 8 minutos, ótimo.

- O que quer aqui, Juugo? – perguntou numa voz cortante, o outro apenas o olhou e nada disse. Suigetsu odiava essa _falta_ de estresse dele – O que você quer porra, tá surdo?

Gentileza, educação e boas maneiras nunca foram, e muitos diziam que nunca sequer _fariam_, parte de sua vida.

Juugo apenas suspirou pesadamente e passou a mão pela nuca, relaxando o corpo enorme – ele tinha quase 15 centímetros a mais que o outro.

- Eu vim só... Bem, sobre mais cedo – ele falou baixo, ou essa era a intenção, mas sua voz era naturalmente grave e suas palavras ecoaram pelo hall do 8° andar – Eu só queri...

- Cale a boca! – exclamou o outro o mais alto possível para que aquilo não se tornasse um grito – Eu não quero uma resposta ou um pedido de desculpas, ou qualquer outra merda que essa sua cabeça enorme queira me dizer.

- Não _quer_? – o ruivo perguntou arrastando as palavras, visivelmente incrédulo, encarando o outro duramente.

- Não – retrucou Suigetsu, ao mesmo tempo em que negava com a cabeça.

- O que foi _aquilo_ então? – Juugo nunca gritava, ele apenas agravava e arrastava as palavras quando queria dá ênfase a elas.

Era irritante.

- Nada, eu só... – Suigetsu hesitou um pouco.

Porque diabos havia tido um surto psico-suicida e dito aquilo a ele afinal? Qual era o seu problema? Já era bastante ruim gostar do inexpressivo amigo e ainda tinha que, sem mais nem menos, ter _contado_ isso a ele?

- Nada? – Juugo perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e cruzando os braços. Ele ainda se encontrava a uns passos da porta do apartamento do outro, que esmagava a maçaneta na mão. Suigetsu não chamaria o outro para entrar, ele nunca chamava, Juugo simplesmente ia entrando _todas_ vezes em que ia até lá, o Hozuki não ligava, mas vê-lo parado no hall meio escuro por está com apenas uma das lâmpadas acesa, impedia-o de ver o outro perfeitamente, e isso o irritava, no entanto não o chamaria para entrar ainda assim, _"Ele que entrasse sozinho"_, e percebendo o quanto sua linha de pensamento era confusa, o azulado ia ficando mais irritado ainda – Hm, de certa forma isso é até bom, uma declaração feita aos berros e floreado com _gentis_ palavrões não pode ser coisa boa.

Suigetsu grunhiu irritadiço.

Odiava todo aquele desdém dele. Juugo não era de falar muito, mas o pouco que falava era suficiente para fazer Suigetsu querer arrancar a cabeça dele à dentadas.

Tão carinhoso.

Ele tinha clara consciência que gostava do outro, no entanto não entendia o motivo exato do _por que_ disso, se parasse para contar os pontos negativos e positivos dele, com certeza os negativos ganhariam em disparada.

Era um puta idiota mesmo.

- O que infernos você quer aqui afinal, Juugo? – perguntou num suspiro, tentando se acalmar ou mataria o outro ali mesmo e que se dane isso de 'gostar ou não gostar'. Soltou a maçaneta torturada e deu um passo a frente, cruzando os braços, encostando-se no vão da porta.

Juugo permaneceu imóvel por mais alguns segundos e descruzou os braços, pondo ambas as mãos nos bolsos da calça, respirando profundamente.

- Vim saber se o que disse era verdade – ele respondeu simplesmente, olhando atentamente para o menor.

Suigetsu, _bem_ literalmente, tremeu na base.

Sua próxima resposta poderia desencadear muitas coisas agora, boas ou ruins, para ele. Era bem do feitio do ruivo perguntar as coisas daquele jeito, na lata, isso também irritava muito Suigetsu.

O azulado já estava chegando à nobre conclusão que era _ele_ quem tinha um problema, tudo, _absolutamente __**tudo**_ no ruivo o irritava e ainda assim estava apaixonado por ele.

Ele não poderia ser tão masoquista dessa forma.

- E isso faz alguma diferença? – rebateu, não tão irritado como pretendia ser, na verdade, sem querer, desviou o olhar.

**Ele** está _ali _era alguma coisa.

**Está** perguntando se _aquela_ trágica declaração era verdadeira, era alguma coisa.

Mesmo tentando tirar isso da cabeça, Suigetsu via claramente as _possibilidades_, algumas não tão boas e outras um pouco melhores.

- Bem, faz – o outro respondeu ainda o olhando, e Suigetsu o encarou.

Aquilo era... complicado. Uma coisa era dizer que gostava dele aos berros e depois sair da sala de aula vazia da faculdade. Outra bem diferente era está ali, _praticamente_ se declarando outra vez... Bem, sempre poderia simplesmente bater a porta na cara dele e acabar logo com o drama.

Era uma opção, no entanto já seria infantil demais. Ter corrido depois de ter dito que estava apaixonado pelo amigo aos berros já era um peso grande o suficiente sobre sua dignidade.

Não que ele tenha sido todo romântico, na verdade foi algo muito longe disso, de certa forma, ofendeu o ruivo mais que qualquer outra coisa.

Mas bem, era o Suigetsu, seria mais estranho se fosse o contrário.

O menor encarava o ruivo tentando adivinhar qual eram as verdadeiras intenções dele ali. Era frustrante e sentia vontade de chorar de irritação, pura e simplesmente.

Mordeu o lábio inferior com um dos caninos pontudos ao mesmo tempo em que Juugo tirava as mãos do bolso e dava um passo à frente.

- PARE! – dessa vez ele gritou e se xingou mentalmente. Se algum dos vizinhos acordasse e saísse pra procurar o motivo do grito, aquilo não iria ficar muito melhor – Você não vai entrar aqui!

- E porque? – o ruivo perguntou em seu tom habitual, era difícil imaginar o que ele estaria pensando.

- Porque não.

- Então aquilo mais cedo foi mentira? – porque ele simplesmente não entendia depois de ouvir da primeira vez? Infernos, não tinha porque repetir aquilo em voz alta outra vez, nem que fosse para ele entender.

Suigetsu estava com um alto e belo _"Sim!"_ pronto pra ser dito, mas no último segundo parou, a boca meio aberta.

Juugo mantinha a expressão calma, não tinha a mínima idéia do que ele realmente queria com aquela pergunta, e isso o irritava.

As possibilidades estavam no meio a meio, e sua resposta poderia o ajudar ou não, seja lá o que isso realmente significasse.

- Só... vá embora, ok? – uma evasiva, nem um sim, nem um não... Certo?

- Responda, Suigetsu – dessa vez Juugo agravou a voz já grave.

Por algum motivo Suigetsu se sentiu meio claustrofóbico naquele momento, sua testa se enrugou e ele voltou à maçaneta.

- Aquilo não foi nada. Apenas vá embora, Juugo – ele falou rapidamente, quase atropelando as palavras e pulou pra trás, fechando a porta.

Ou _tentou_ fazer isso.

- Então era verdade? – a voz de Juugo saiu baixa e tensa, enquanto, com a mão espalmada na porta de madeira preta, ele impedia o outro de fugir.

Suigetsu se arrepiou e logo depois voltou a se irritar.

_Odiava_ quando o outro falava daquele jeito.

- Eu já disse pra ir embora, _Satoshi_ – ele grunhiu empurrando a porta com mais força.

- _Responda, __**Hozuki**_– ele sussurrou, tenso e lentamente, por entre a pequena fresta que conseguia manter com o outro empurrando a porta. Suigetsu sentiu uma anormal quentura tomar suas costas nuas.

_Odiava_ quando ele falava daquele jeito, **mesmo**.

- VÁ EMBORA, JUUGO! – gritou descontrolado, a plenos pulmões.

O outro empurrou a porta com toda força, fazendo Suigetsu saltar pra longe dela para não ser esmagado contra a parede.

A fúria que irradiava do azulado podia ser cortada com uma faca quando ele se voltou para o ruivo a sua frente, ofegante.

Suigetsu já abria a boca para proferir uma meia dúzia de palavrões, quando um barulho de passos e chaves foi ouvido no apartamento ao lado.

Ele grunhiu um _"Merda!"_ e puxou o outro pelo braço, o jogando de qualquer jeito atrás de si e fechando a porta rapidamente, trancando-a.

Espalmou as mãos na porta e observou o hall do 8° andar pelo olho mágico, e minutos depois uma mulher de uns 50 anos, saía do apartamento do lado e vasculhava o hall com um olhar irritado, segundos depois voltava para dentro.

Suigetsu suspirou fechando os olhos e se virando, encostando-se à porta.

E num lampejo, o motivo de todo aquela irritação e estresse voltou a sua cabeça, e abriu os olhos, furioso.

- Viu o que você fez, imbecil? – perguntou avançando na direção do outro, o empurrando com o ombro e parando atrás do sofá, apertando o macio couro marrom com as unhas um pouco cumpridas, tentando se acalmar.

Juugo suspirou cansado, deu a volta no sofá e se jogou no meio das almofadas.

- Foi você quem gritou, Suigetsu – ele respondeu simplesmente, aconchegando a cabeça no encosto do sofá ao lado das mãos do outro.

- Pro inferno você! Não venha por a culpa em cima de mim! – ele vociferou, empurrando a cabeça do outro, que a deixou no mesmo lugar para onde foi empurrada, olhando pro outro meio de lado – Para começo de conversa, nada disso teria acontecido se vo-

Foi rápido, num segundo Suigetsu estava reclamando com o outro, e no segundo seguinte Juugo o havia segurado com força pelo pulso e o puxado por cima do encosto do sofá, fazendo o azulado cair meio torto, com as pernas num ângulo estranho, de bruços e com a cabeça enterrada nas pernas no ruivo.

Juugo o puxou pelos ombros com rapidez, logo depois segurou uma de suas pernas e num movimento que nem Suigetsu conseguiu entender realmente como foi feito, ele se encontrou deitado com a cabeça num dos braços do sofá de três lugares, as pernas abertas com a esquerda pendendo para fora do sofá, seu pé tocando o chão. Já Juugo estava sentado em cima de uma das pernas entre as pernas do azulado, ainda segurando seu braço.

- Foi você quem gritou. É você quem _sempre _grita, Suigetsu – ele murmurou, se erguendo e deitando o corpo em cima do outro.

Suigetsu arregalou os olhos.

- Mas o que pensa que está fazendo, imbecil? – ele perguntou alarmado, tentando puxar o pulso do agarre do outro inutilmente, enquanto a mão esquerda segurava a camisa do ruivo na altura do peito, tentando empurrá-lo para trás.

Juugo segurou o outro pulso dele e com força, os puxou na sua direção, fazendo o tronco do outro se erguer.

- Você grita demais, a culpa foi sua, não ache que pode me culpar de alguma coisa – ele falava daquele modo tenso e irritantemente baixo que Suigetsu odiava, e estando tão minimamente perto só piorava as coisas – Foi _**você **_que começou com isso.

Se toda aquele cena de o jogar no sofá com manobras estranhas já havia dificultado a linha de pensamento do azulado, a ação seguinte do ruivo deixou sua mente completamente fora do ar.

Entenda, não foi um beijo **realmente**.

Juugo simplesmente aproximou a própria boca da boca do outro, e desviando um pouco para o lado, encostou no canto direito dos lábios de Suigetsu, pressionando a boca ali por alguns segundos, lentamente tocando com a língua e logo depois se afastou.

Encarou o mais baixo por cima, vendo os olhos arregalados, a boca entreaberta e a expressão puramente pasma dele.

Soltou um riso engasgado e voltou a se aproximar.

Outra vez tocou o canto dos lábios dele com a ponta da língua e foi a levando por toda a extensão do lábio inferior, parando uns poucos segundos no outro canto e seguiu o caminho inverso pelo lábio superior.

Suigetsu fechou os olhos, perdido no meio da excitação que crescia e se misturava com uma louca, ainda que contida, raiva, e uma felicidade indecente.

- Não preciso... que tenha pena de mim... _miserável_ – murmurou enquanto o ruivo descia a língua por seu queixo.

- Não é pena, Suigetsu – Juugo murmurou contra seu queixo, o mordendo de leve – Eu estava quieto, você que veio gritando de uma hora para outra – mordeu um pedaço da pele perto da mandíbula e lambeu logo depois, largou as mãos do azulado e rodeou os braços na cintura dele, o apertando contra si.

Foi quase impossível de se perceber, mais ele ouvira o azulado gemer baixinho, gemido que foi seguido por um riso parecido com um resmungo.

- Então a culpa é... realmente minha? – Suigetsu perguntou, pondo as mãos no ombro do maior e o empurrando de leve, se sentando no sofá, com as pernas ao redor de Juugo, que o apertou mais no abraço.

- Claro que é, você que é o idiota que se irrita e grita por tudo – o ruivo respondeu, traçando um caminho com a língua da bochecha até a orelha esquerda do outro.

- Idiota é você, imbecil – Suigetsu retrucou, rodeando o pescoço dele com os braços, puxando um pouco do cabelo dele com força – Porque diabos está me lambendo desse jeito? Parece um gato vira-lata.

O outro riu e fechou os olhos, enterrando a cabeça no pescoço do menor, que estremeceu de leve quando foi lambido na região, para logo depois ser mordido.

- Eu gosto.

- Nojento imprestável – murmurou o afastando do seu pescoço com uma forte puxada de cabelo.

Juugo abriu um sorriso de lado, Suigetsu arregalou os olhos ao ver aquilo.

Nunca tinha visto o ruivo sorri, quer dizer, das pouquíssimas vezes que o outro havia parecido animado em sua frente, não demonstrava exatamente.

- A culpa é sua, eu já disse – ele murmurou e encostou o nariz na bochecha do outro, entortando um pouco a cabeça, deixando as bocas praticamente grudadas.

Suigetsu sentiu umas veias estourando em sua testa, se o ruivo falasse aquilo outra vez, ele iria _realmente_ arrancar o pescoço dele á dentadas.

- _Desgraç-_ - mas Juugo já o havia beijado.

**- x -**

**- OMAKE: A **_**Amorosa**_** Declaração de Suigetsu -**

Não é que ele estivesse fugindo de sua responsabilidade. Na verdade, por ter sido (in)responsável é que estava fugindo, mas conhecia o amigo o suficiente para saber que algo tão... filosófico e altruísta não seria facilmente captado por aquele nobre cérebro irritado e gritante.

- JUUGO, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ SEU IMBECIL?

Hm, não era surpresa ele o está gritando pelos corredores da faculdade enquanto deveria está na aula apresentando o trabalho, de certa forma, se isso não acontecesse seria um pouco mais estranho na opinião do ruivo.

**- JUUGO!**

Não respondeu, seria encontrado com certeza, até porque não estava _exatamente_ escondido.

Uma porta sendo escancarada, uma evidente marca na parede por causa da maçaneta de metal, e um Suigetsu no mais alto grau de irritação olhava um Juugo meio deitado displicentemente na mesa do professor da sala de aula vazia.

- Então é aqui que você está, desgraçado! - ele começou, indo na direção do ruivo, e o erguendo parcialmente pela gola da camisa branca de botões - Porque não está na sala de aula para apresentarmos aquele inferno de trabalho?

Bem, isso seria meio complicado. Juugo suspirou, se sentando ereto na mesa e tirando a mão do outro de sua camisa.

- Tive que trabalhar no lugar de meu irmão na loja ontem, não tive tempo de estudar para a apresentação.

- O QUÊ? - o outro perguntou, batendo a mão com força na lousa ao seu lado.

- Isso que você ouviu.

- QUE PORRA JUUGO, COMO VOCÊ PODE SER TÃO IMPRESTÁVEL? - o ruivo só ergueu uma sobrancelha o olhando - ESSE TRABALHO TÁ PRONTO Á UMA SEMANA, **UMA SEMANA**!

Era estranho, mas apesar de todos os pesares e defeitos, Suigetsu era responsável, às vezes.

- Desculpa.

Bem, era o mínimo que poderia dizer.

- PRO INFERNO COM SUAS DESCULPAS! - Suigetsu gritou de volta, empurrando o outro pelo ombro com força, o fazendo voltar a deitar outra vez na mesa - ESSE TRABALHO VALE QUASE METADE DA MINHA NOTA DA DROGA DO BIMESTRE, E EU AINDA CONFIO EM VOCÊ. UM CARA INRESPONSÁVEL, IMBECIL, ANTI-SOCIAL E INÚTIL.

Juugo ergueu a cabeça para olhar pro outro, que ofegava próximo a porta.

Ele tava muito estressado, até demais.

- Já entendi Suigetsu, eu explico tudo ao professor e peço para ele adiar o trabalho, ok?

As bochechas do azulado inflaram indignadas.

- Não quero que fale com merda de professor nenhum - ele vociferou entre dentes - VOCÊ JÁ ESTRAGOU A PORCARIA TODA, NÃO VENHA QUERER DÁ UMA DE BOM MOÇO AGORA. SOU UM IDIOTA MESMO! - disse isso e pegou um dos apagadores apoiados no quadro e jogou na direção do outro, que desviou por muito pouco - COMO POSSO ESTÁ APAIXONADO POR UM IMPRESTÁVEL IDIOTA FEITO VOCÊ? SOU UM DOENTE, SÓ PODE!

E saiu batendo os pés e a porta da sala.

Juugo arregalou os olhos incrédulo e num salto voltou a sentar-se na mesa, olhando por onde o outro havia saído.

- Como... é?

**- x -**

**Nota da Autora:** Olááá queridos! Certo, um surto daqueles, e idéia veio em alguma aula de trigonometria (vocês sabem...), eu adorei escrever e pans, adorei mesmo, e só porque gostei **muito mesmo** dela é que eu estou postando, até porque as chances de alguém ler me parece bem minúscula e tals, mas nunca se sabe -_-.

Eu queria escrever uma HashiMada antes, porém a minha espetacular, linda e maravilhosa HashiMada deve ter umas 15 linhas ainda (ela é espetacular, linda e maravilhosa na minha cabeça, eu supero isso x_x), mas espero que gostem...

Por falar nisso(?), alguém ai sabe o sobrenome do Juugo? Porque esse que tá na fic veio da minha mente pouco brilhante porque não sabia o sobrenome dele...

Reviews?


End file.
